Relaciones Alemania-Canadá/Alemania
Presidentes alemanes con primeros ministros canadienses Joachim Gauck= Joachim Gauck Stephen Harper - Sin imagen.jpg| Ottawa, Canada. 26th Sep, 2014. German president Joachim Gauck (L) meets received be Canadian Prime Minister Stephen Joseph Harper in Ottawa, Canada, 26 September 2014. The German president is on a five-day visit to Canada. Photo: Wolfgang Kumm/dpa/Alamy Live News. Alamy Joachim Gauck - Justin Trudeau.jpg| El primer ministro canadiense Justin Trudeau y el presidente alemán, Joachim Gauck. AFP / Kay Nietfeld |-| Richard von Weizsäcker= Richard von Weizsäcker Brian Mulroney - Sin imagen.jpg| Prime Minister Brian Mulroney of Canada in conversation with President Richard von Weizsacker of Germany during the former's state visit to the Federal Republic in June 1991. Counterweights: The Failure of Canada's German and European Policy, 1955-1995 Cancilleres alemanes con primeros ministros canadienses Angela Merkel= Angela Merkel Angela Merkel - Stephen Harper.jpg| Prime Minister Stephen Harper, right, speaks with German Chancellor Angela Merkel before a bi-lateral meeting during a visit to Parliament Hill in Ottawa on Monday, Feb. 9, 2015. (Adrian Wyld / THE CANADIAN PRESS) Angela Merkel - Justin Trudeau.jpg| German Chancellor met Canadian Prime Minister Justin Trudeu this week in Berlin EPA |-| Gerhard Schröder= Gerhard Schröder Gerhard Schröder - Jean Chrétien.jpg| Gerhard Schröder, kanslari Þýskalands, Jean Chrétien forsætisráðherra Kanada og Vladímír Pútín Rússlandsforseti slá á létta strengi meðan þeir stilla sér upp til myndatöku í Evian í morgun. AP Gerhard Schröder - Paul Martin.jpg| Prime Minister Paul Martin of Canada; Chancellor Gerhard Schroder of Germany. walk on the beach at Ocean Forest, Sea Island, GA. on their way to pose for a Class Photo during the 2004 G-8 Summit (detalle de foto). jacksonville.com |-| Helmut Kohl= Helmut Kohl Helmut Kohl - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| Detalle de imagen: G-7 Economic Summit in Williamsburg, Virginia (left to right) Pierre Trudeau, Gaston Thorn, Helmut Kohl, François Mitterrand, Ronald Reagan, Yasuhiro Nakasone, Margaret Thatcher, Amintore Fanfani. reaganlibrary.gov Brian Mulroney - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Margaret Thatcher leads the way as Ronald Reagan, Brian Mulroney and Helmut Kohl follow her into a courtyard at Hart House in Toronto in June 1988. (FRED CHARTRAND, THE CANADIAN PRESS file photo). Detalle de foto Kim Campbell - Sin imagen.jpg| Kohl, Major, Mitterrand, Miyazawa, Yeltsin, Clinton, Ciampi & Campbell. Helmut Kohl - Jean Chrétien.jpg| Jean Chretien, Helmut Kohl, Boris Yeltsin, Jacques Chirac, Tony Blair, Romano Prodi, Ryutaro Hashimoto, Bill Clinton and Jacques Santer meet at Birmingham Museum and Art Gallery during the 24th G8 Summit in Birmingham in May 1998. (detalle) Helmut Kohl - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Pierre Trudeau, Helmut Kohl y Justin Trudeau (http://www.tvn24.pl). Foto: Bundesregierung |-| Helmut Schmidt= Helmut Schmidt Helmut Schmidt - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| What a difference 35 years makes : West German Chancellor Helmut Schmidt (L) with Canadian Prime Minister Pierre Trudeau, following their meeting at the Savoy Hotel in London, May 8, 1977. counterweights.ca Joe Clark - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Masayoshi Ohira, Canadian Prime Minister Joe Clark, West Germany Chancellor Helmut Schmidt, French President Valery Giscard d'Estaing, Emperor Hirohito, Empress Nagako, U.S. President Jimmy Carter, British Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher and Italian Prime Minister Giulio Andreotti pose for photographs during a state dinner hosted by Emperor Hirohito at the Imperial Palace during the G7 Summit on June 28, 1979 in Tokyo, Japan. Getty Helmut Schmidt - Jean Chrétien.jpg| Former prime minister Jean Chretien (left), former German chancellor Helmut Schmidt (centre) and Tom Axworthy, former principal secretary to Pierre Trudeau, place a wreath at the gravesite of former prime minister Pierre Elliott Trudeau on Wednesday in Saint-Remi,Que. (June 1, 2011) (PAUL CHIASSON / THE CANADIAN PRESS) Fuentes Categoría:Alemania-Canadá